


Fièvre d'hiver

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il aimait la neige, il aimait l’air, mais il ne s’était entendu bien avec le froid. Et peut-être pour ça aussi qu’il rappelait ces deux jours et il se sentait tant heureux, car il n’avait pas eu froid là, avec Kota, dans cette petite chambre d’un ryokan où leur deux s’étaient tenus en dehors du reste du monde.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Fièvre d'hiver

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Fièvre d’hiver**

Il neigeait.

Kei avait toujours aimé bien la neige.

Pas cet an.

Il marchait sur la rue, en observant en passant les empreintes laissées sur la mince couche de neige que blanchissait les rues, et en attendant il pensait.

L’année précédant, le même jour, Kota l’avait amené pour week-end au spa.

Ce n’était pas grand-chose, il lui avait dit, en rougissant, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait réussi d’arracher au travail.

Kei rappelait d’avoir souri, heureux, car ces deux jours de passer ensemble, loin des préoccupations, des engagements et du ne se voire jamais, étaient plus qu’il attendait.

Il rappelait le voyage en voiture, comment il continuait à se moquer de Kota parce qu’il conduisait trop lentement, combien détendu il se sentait dans l’habitacle, juste tous les deux, et d’avoir pensé qu’il aurait aimé n’arriver jamais à destination.

Bien que, en effet, quand ils avaient atteint le spa il s’avait déjugé.

C’étaient seulement deux jours, et comme Yabu avait dit ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais rarement il rappelait de s’avoir senti tant heureux.

Kei avait toujours eu une relation étrange avec l’hiver.

Il aimait la neige, il aimait l’air, mais il ne s’était entendu bien avec le froid. Et peut-être pour ça aussi qu’il rappelait ces deux jours et il se sentait tant heureux, car il n’avait pas eu froid là, avec Kota, dans cette petite chambre d’un ryokan où leur deux s’étaient tenus en dehors du reste du monde.

Comme si l’hiver avait disparu, comme si le temps même avait disparu, et c’était resté seulement la chaleur de la peau de Kota contre la sienne.

Quand il fouillait dans ses souvenirs, c’était le meilleur.

Et peut-être pour cette raison qu’il avait choisi ce jour en particulier.

Il continuait à marcher, presque arrivé à destination, et il sentait les larmes faire pression pour sortir, bien qu’il avait décidé de ne pleurer pas.

Quand finalement il arriva, sa détermination fut mise à rude épreuve.

Le nomme de Yabu ressortait sur le marbre, sous une photo où il souriait.

Kei toucha la pierre de la tombe, en la découvrant glacé.

Après tout, qu’attendait-il ?

Il était l’hiver. Et il n’avait pas plus les bras de Kota à le protéger par le froid.

Il s’agenouilla en face d’elle, en la touchant encore, doucement, presque comme s’il touchait lui.

Trois cents soixante-cinq jours depuis que Kota l’avait amené au spa, trois cents soixante-cinq jours depuis qu’il s’était senti tant heureux d’avoir envie de crier. 

Et en peu plus depuis qu’il y avait été cet incident.

Quelque mois.

Mais Kei refusait de sortir de la maison pour l’anniversaire de sa mort, il refusait d’aller au cimetière, car tout ce qu’il voulait faire était supprimer ce jour du calendrier.

Il ne voulait pas rappeler que Kota n’y avait plus dans un jour tant triste, c’était pourquoi il avait décidé ce jour pour aller le voir.

Il cligna les yeux encore et encore, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait faire beaucoup contre ses larmes.

Alors, il fondit en larmes.

Il fondit en larmes parce que Kota l’avait laissé seul, parce que tous les souvenirs heureux qu’il avait avec lui avait été taché par le pensée de sa morte, et parce qu’il l’avait privé de la chaleur de ses bras dans son corps.

Et maintenant Kei avait froid, trop froid pour y supporter.

Sans Kota à son côté, l’hiver pouvait être très cruel avec lui. 


End file.
